


Underground

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Bottom Julian Devorak, Disguise, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), Drunkenness, F/M, Forbidden Love, Fugitives, Girl Saves Boy, Strong Female Characters, Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Julian, ricercato per l'assassinio del conte Lucio, stavolta si rifugia al "Jagged Dagger": una bettola nel Mercato Rosso, dove si raduna una malavita ancora più pericolosa di quella a cui è abituato. Qui, una misteriosa e affascinante sconosciuta lo salva da una rissa. Ma chi è lei? Un'amica? Una minaccia? O... qualcos'altro?
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 2
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana: Ilya





	Underground

La testa di Julian era greve di vapori. Il rosso ciuffo sul suo occhio destro gli dava un solletico insolitamente acuto. Cerco di levare lo sguardo, di ordinare qualcosa al bancone - ma il capo gli ricadde, la voce gli morì in gola. Era decisamente troppo ubriaco.

Si trovava in una sordida bettola, ancor più sordida degli standard a cui era abituato e dotata di un nome inquietante: qualcosa che aveva a che fare con un “pugnale frastagliato”… “The Jagged Dagger”, doveva essere. Ragnatele ovunque, un baccano infernale e tavolacci che non conoscevano da tempo le fattezze d’uno strofinaccio. La sua atmosfera cupa e le sue pessime frequentazioni erano certamente accentuate dal fatto di trovarsi sottoterra, nel cosiddetto “Mercato Rosso”: un intero labirinto per commerci illegali, costruito sotto il Colosseo di Vesuvia. Lui ne era stato un cliente abituale: gli occorrevano spesso sanguisughe più forti del consentito, laddove la situazione di un paziente richiedeva un salasso particolarmente energico. Questo accadeva fino a tre anni prima, quando era ancora un cittadino passabilmente onesto e un medico dalla discreta fama…

Ora, gli interessava soprattutto un luogo in cui poter circolare a volto scoperto senza rischiare l’arresto.

«Ehi, faccia di cera!»

Uno degli energumeni seduti ai tavoli vicini stava urlando in quella direzione. Si rivolgeva a lui, per caso? Sicuramente, il tono della voce denunciava una sbronza mastodontica. Una di quelle che spingono a provocare scontri senza apparente bisogno.

«Tu, con quell’aria da beccamorto!»

La curiosità (e la cronica voglia di guai) formicolavano ormai nel cervello di Julian. Ma ancora scelse di non voltarsi.

«Non fare finta di non avermi sentito, vigliacco assassino!»

Immediatamente, l’uomo scattò. La sua cappa volteggiò così ampiamente da urtare il boccale ormai vuoto e da mandarlo a terra con gran rumore.

Il tizio che aveva parlato sembrava l’unico in grado a reggersi ancora in piedi, al tavolo dietro il suo. Capelli unti, ceffo modellato da diverse percosse e cicatrici che decoravano le braccia nerborute. Proprio il genere di personaggio su cui Julian esercitava una curiosa attrazione - e non del genere augurabile. Costui, in particolare, aveva negli occhi un che di spiritato che annunciava un’inevitabile rissa.

A ogni modo, Julian era paonazzo. L’ultimo insulto aveva toccato _una corda sensibile._ Non ragionava più.

« _En garde,_ pezzo di…!» urlò.

«Adesso, ti insegno io il linguaggio educato, _signorina!_ » ruggì il figuro, balzando in piedi.

Un ferreo pugno colpì Julian nello stomaco, mozzandogli il respiro. Cadde in ginocchio. Sentì l’energumeno prepararsi per gettarsi nuovamente su di lui.

«Avete parlato di _signorine_?»

Julian sobbalzò. Quelle parole erano state pronunciate da una voce femminile: calda, vibrante, autorevole nel suo perfetto controllo. Fittamente velata da uno scialle viola, avvolta in eleganti e sensuali vesti color lavanda, l’alta _silhouette_ di una donna dalla pelle bruna si era frapposta fra lui e il provocatore.

«Togliti di mezzo, t…ia!» sbraitò l’invasato.

«Oh, chi è ora a dover imparare il linguaggio educato?» ribatté lei, senza scomporsi.

L’energumeno si avventò sulla donna, ma subito ricadde all’indietro, con un gran tonfo. Una mossa repentina dell’avversaria l’aveva sbilanciato. Rovinò così sul tavolaccio, facendo rotolare per terra i boccali. Ripresosi dalla sorpresa, fece per contrattaccare, ma si fermò con un grido: un corvo (che nessuno aveva avuto modo di notare, nella ressa del locale) si era precipitato su di lui e mirava al suo volto col becco. Julian riconobbe con sollievo Malak, il suo amico pennuto.

Inseguito dal rapace, il rissaiolo uscì di corsa dal “Jagged Dagger”.

«Grazie…» mormorò Julian con un filo di voce. Poi, osservò meglio la sua soccorritrice.

La prima cosa che notò furono anelli e bracciali, evidentemente di vero oro e vere gemme. Una piccola fortuna. Era incredibile che la donna li indossasse con tanta disinvoltura, in quel covo di ladri e rapinatori. La sua figura slanciata e flessuosa aveva un portamento a dir poco regale. Dall’ombra dello scialle, giungevano i bagliori degli occhi: affusolati, ombreggiati da ciglia dense come l’henné, e - soprattutto - d’un vivo colore rosso che Julian non aveva mai visto nelle iridi di alcuno. Sulle labbra piene e color dei chicchi di melograno, aleggiava un sorriso non privo di preoccupazione.

Lui non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo, né a proferir parola. Quella era un’apparizione fuori posto, irreale…

«Si figuri. La stavo osservando da un po’» rispose lei.

«Mi… mi conosce?» fece Julian, deglutendo.

«E chi non conosce il dottor Julian Devorak?»

Ovvio. Si diede dell’idiota, per non averci pensato. La sua faccia era sui manifesti dei ricercati, disseminati per tutta Vesuvia. Lui vi era segnalato come assassino del conte Lucio. _Chiunque_ lo conosceva.

«Io, invece… con chi ho il piacere di parlare?»

«Mi chiamo… Dia» rispose lei. Un leggero tremolio era passato attraverso la sua voce, come una bava di nebbia.

«E chi è? La mia dea custode? O un’esperta di arti marziali con un debole per i locali malfamati?»

«Nulla di tutto questo!» ribatté Dia, scoppiando in una risata sopranile. «Diciamo che sto esplorando… i lati sconosciuti di questa meravigliosa città».

Una turista? Julian si accigliò. Certamente, il suo fare sibillino sembrava difendere la sua riservatezza. Rinunciò a interrogarla.

«Una delle mie sorelle è un vero e proprio armadio di muscoli. Ed è assai più preparata di me, nelle arti marziali. Se fosse stata qui, mi avrebbe sicuramente rubato la scena… »

«Oh, ma Lei se l’è cavata in modo… _magnifico_ » balbettò Julian, arrossendo violentemente.

«Troppo buono, dottor Devorak» si schermì la bellezza misteriosa. «Anzi: diamoci del tu» .

«Come vuol… _vuoi_ ».

Dia sorprese l’uomo offrendogli galantemente il braccio. Un po’ intimidito, ma non contrariato, Julian accettò. Dall’ombra dello scialle, lo sguardo della donna sfiorò la sottile mano guantata del nuovo amico.

Passando davanti al bancone, lui si fermò e fece per cercare nella borsa che portava alla cintura. «Non serve niente: ci ha già pensato la signora» bofonchiò l’oste.

«Oh, Dia, non dovevi…» mormorò Julian, tutto confuso. «Il denaro non mi manca…»

«Tuttavia, sarebbe scortese rifiutare un regalo, non trovi?» ribatté lei, scoccandogli un’occhiata penetrante.

Uscirono dal “Jagged Dagger”, ritrovandosi immersi in una folla ben diversa. Anziché il ristagno nell’alcool, predominavano ora i passi leggeri e furtivi, o gli sguardi mirati di chi sapeva cosa voleva. Nessuno badava troppo a loro, a ogni modo. I due cominciarono a passeggiare oziosamente, nel greve lume rosso delle lanterne. Ogni banco era sepolto sotto veli e cortine, che davano a quel luogo l’aria d’un bazar da romanzo. Cuscini e pouf, narghilè e teiere erano approntati in ogni stand. In molti, erano impilate gabbie e ceste. Ovunque, balenavano piume colorate di uccelli esotici, o risuonavano ruggiti, pigolii, sibili. Gli animali rari non erano certo la meno richiesta fra le merci illegali. Dia gettò uno sguardo più che casuale ad alcuni pavoni albini. «Mi è toccato vederne troppi, in casa. Ne sono nauseata» commentò.

«Sei di Vesuvia?» le domandò l’amico.

«No… ma ci vivo da anni». Dia lo fissò in volto. «Tu, invece… Dopo essere riuscito a sfuggire alla giustizia… perché sei tornato qui?»

Julian ebbe bisogno di raccogliere il fiato e le forze, prima di risponderle.

«Perché _avevo bisogno di risposte_ ».

Qualcosa dardeggiò, nelle iridi rosse dell’altra.

«Risposte… di che genere?»

Lui si morse un labbro.

«Dia… so che ti sembrerà un discorso da pazzo, o da imbroglione, però… Io rischio di venire impiccato per aver assassinato il conte… _ma non ricordo d’averlo fatto._ Non ricordo _niente_ di quel che è successo a palazzo, quella dannata sera».

Scrutò gli occhi di lei, col terrore di vedervi scandalo o irrisione. Ma non c’era niente di tutto quello, nell’espressione di Dia. Lei lo ricambiava con uno sguardo attento e profondo. Come se la sua assurda confessione le interessasse moltissimo.

«Così, dopo essere rimasto lontano per tre anni, ho deciso di tornare… per scoprire _cos’ho fatto._ Se ho davvero ucciso il conte… o se ho fatto _qualcos’altro._ Perché debbo pur aver commesso qualcosa di orribile… Altrimenti, da dove verrebbe il mio tremendo buco nello stomaco? Quello che non riesco a riempire nemmeno ammazzandomi di alcool?»

Parlando, aveva perso il controllo. Si era lasciato nuovamente andare alle sue torrenziali malinconie, davanti a un’estranea… Eppure, il calore del suo braccio era così confortante, _così…_

«Un buco nello stomaco non prova alcunché» ponderò Dia, con voce morbida e misurata. «È la logica a provare una colpevolezza, non le emozioni».

Julian levò un sopracciglio. Aveva avvertito un certo tono di giudizio, nella razionalità di quella correzione. Ma gli occhi dell’amica non cessavano di mandargli un caldo lume di comprensione.

«Le indagini sul delitto sono tutt’altro che concluse. Vesuvia ha bisogno di giustizia e l’avrà… quale che ne sia il prezzo». La bella mano inanellata di lei strinse il braccio di Julian, come ad ammonirlo. «Ma non sei certo tu il giudice. Non con quell’amnesia, perlomeno».

Un poco di sollievo si diffuse nel petto dell’uomo. Una parte di lui cominciava a temere che Dia fosse una spia di palazzo, una delatrice… o che addirittura l’avesse abbordato per consegnarlo direttamente alle guardie. Quelle sue considerazioni avevano dissipato parte dei suoi sospetti. D’altro canto, però… cosa le infondeva tanta sicurezza? Perché sembrava saper tanto sullo stato delle indagini?

Erano giunti alla buia scala che saliva verso l’uscita dal Mercato Rosso. Si curvarono, sotto le spesse ragnatele che pendevano dall’alto, e tentarono con attenzione i gradini. L’apertura della botola li restituì al sole.

Percorsero con calma la sabbia dell’arena abbandonata. Intorno a loro, le gradinate deserte li guardavano con aria da mascelle vuote. Julian ebbe un moto di nostalgia.

«Ricordo bene gli spettacoli che si tenevano qui…» sospirò. «Avevo persino fantasticato di diventare gladiatore io stesso…»

«Almeno a giudicare dall’episodio di oggi, non hai molta attitudine» scoccò Dia.

« _Touché!_ » borbottò l’uomo. «Eri un’ _affezionata_ anche tu?»

«Decisamente no» replicò lei, tagliente. «Strazi e spargimenti di sangue non sono mai stati i miei spettacoli preferiti. Era mio marito il fanatico».

Qualcosa urtò Julian, nell’udire “marito”. Un disappunto sordo e inconfessabile.

«Non era una persona molto piacevole, devo dire… Era lui a collezionare tutti quei pavoni albini, illegali e indisciplinati» proseguì la donna.

« _Era_?» osservò lui.

«Sì. Sono vedova».

Più ancora della notizia, a colpire Julian fu l’indifferenza con cui era stata pronunciata. Tantopiù strana in quanto Dia era alquanto giovane… Non avrebbe dovuto essere una disgrazia perdere il marito così presto? Aveva forse sposato un uomo ricco e più vecchio di lei, nell’attesa di liberarsene? O…? Beh, non erano affari suoi.

«Io avevo un compagno, a Vesuvia» aggiunse lui, per proseguire la conversazione. «Ma non è finita molto bene, tra noi due…»

«Insomma, sembra che io e te abbiamo entrambi ottenuto la nostra libertà a caro prezzo» fece lei, con una cert’aria di malizia.

L’occhio grigio di Julian si volse a lei. Erano arrivati sotto una delle arcate che conducevano fuori dal Colosseo. La sua maestosa ombra si levava su di loro.

«Esatto. Direi che faremmo meglio a godercela, questa libertà» le disse l’uomo.

Il suo cuore cominciò a battere impazzito, come avveniva tutte le volte che cercava di essere spavaldo. Una voce, dal retro della sua testa, gli sussurrava _Cosa fai, dannazione?_ Ma più forte era la bellezza del lampo di follia che gli era passato nella mente. Più forte era il tremendo fascino di quella sconosciuta alla quale aveva aperto il segreto della propria vita.

Una delle sue mani guantate si posò sulla nuca di lei, immergendosi nel vaporoso scialle. L’unico occhio libero di Julian - quello che non era stato tinto dalla Peste Rossa - tentò il volto di Dia, come a chiederle un permesso. Nello sguardo della donna, trovò uno scintillio fra l’ironico e l’invitante. Come una sfida.

La strada fra le labbra gelide e delicate di lui verso quelle rosse e piene della compagna sembrò interminabile. Ma il contatto fra loro emanò subito un calore intollerabile. Le dita di Dia serpeggiavano tra le ricche chiome rosse di Julian, provocandogli formicolii di piacere. Le mani guantate dell’uomo premevano il dorso flessuoso di lei. Sentire quel corpo di seta premersi contro il suo petto lo faceva impazzire.

Fu la donna a staccarsi per prima, quando furono entrambi senza fiato. Julian le prese delicatamente il volto fra le mani. «Da anni… non provavo emozioni del genere» mormorò Dia.

«Nemmeno io». La voce di lui tremò un poco. Prese le mani della compagna e se le premette sul cuore, sentendo la durezza degli anelli attraverso i guanti.

«Peccato solo che… questa sarà l’ultima follia che ci potremo permettere» concluse lei, mesta e ferma.

«Perché?» sussultò Julian. Quelle parole facevano male come un sasso.

L’altra rimase immobile per qualche istante. Poi, con la lentezza d’uno sforzo, cominciò a svolgersi lo scialle dal capo.

Il volto che si svelò lasciò Julian impietrito.

“Dia” era Nadia Satrinava, la contessa di Vesuvia. La vedova del conte che lui doveva aver ucciso.

«Tranquillo… non ti ho teso alcuna trappola» lo rassicurò lei, prima ancora che l’uomo ritrovasse la parola. «La mia visita al Mercato Rosso fa parte delle mie abituali esplorazioni in incognito. Quando ti ho visto al “Jagged Dagger”… ho pensato solo che quella fosse un’occasione imperdibile per conoscere la verità sul delitto del palazzo. Salvo scoprire che non la sapevi nemmeno tu… Anch’io soffro della tua stessa amnesia».

I lunghissimi capelli color porpora della contessa le sfioravano il volto, trattenuti sul capo da alcuni fermagli d’oro e gemme. Lo sguardo malinconico nei suoi occhi rossi, le sue delicate guance brune scendevano nel cuore di Julian, con triste incanto.

«Dia… Nadia… Che farai, se… se scopriremo che sono davvero colpevole?» riuscì infine a esalare lui.

«Spezzerò quel che resta del mio cuore facendo… quello che è giusto». Lo sforzo di dominare le emozioni la rese ancora più tagliente. «Ma, per oggi… va’ e bada a te stesso. Il gondoliere mi aspetta. Non provare a seguirmi e tantomeno a ritrovarmi. Sarebbe solo troppo doloroso e difficile per tutti e due. Ci rivedremo… quando la verità sarà stata scoperta».

Julian avrebbe voluto dirle molte, troppe parole. Ma riconosceva che lei aveva ragione. Nadia gli sfiorò le labbra con un ultimo bacio, stavolta leggero come una brezza, prima di riavvolgersi lo scialle intorno al capo e allontanarsi dal Colosseo. Lui rimase a guardarla, mentre lei saliva sulla gondola e scompariva lentamente, nell’azzurro del canale. Una folla d’immagini romanzesche si accalcò nella sua mente esaltata: piombare a palazzo, sorprenderla… lanciarle un ultimo sguardo dal patibolo, prima di concludere in bellezza la tragicommedia della propria vita. Ma risuonavano ancora dentro di lui le raccomandazioni della donna, con tutta la loro accorata urgenza. Tutto quello che poteva fare per renderla felice, al momento, era rimanere in salvo. Abbandonò la volta dell’arcata e cominciò a cercare un’altra gondola libera per sé. Il sole feroce del meriggio cominciava a calare all’orizzonte, allungando le ombre.


End file.
